


Найти Линн

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate final, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: Блейк должен найти Линн. Иначе и быть не может.





	Найти Линн

— Пойдём, — говорит Джессика, — будет интересно.

Блейк молча следует за ней по знакомым до боли коридорам. Некогда белоснежные полы залиты кровью, ботинки шлёпают так, будто он попал под ливень, и на чистой плитке остаётся цепочка алых следов. Одна — потому что Джессика, кем бы она ни была теперь, следов не оставляет.

Дверца шкафчика приоткрывается.

Блейк заглядывает внутрь, достаёт смятый лист бумаги и разворачивает. Кто-то тонкими, едва уловимыми штрихами, но всё же очень искусно изобразил их троих — его, Джессику и Линн. Набросок карандашный, чёрно-белый, и единственное, что бросается в глаза — алая полоска на шее Джессики.

Когда Блейк закрывает шкафчик, рядом уже никого не оказывается.

— Джесс!

Где-то поблизости капает вода. Блейк идёт на этот звук, чувствуя себя слепцом, и наконец добирается до запертого школьного туалета со значком «Для мальчиков» на двери. Внутри совершенно точно никого нет — но вода всё ещё капает. Кто-то забыл закрыть кран.

Блейк уверен, что эта школа пуста.

— Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чём не буду нуждаться, — выдыхают ему в самое ухо. Отец Лютермилх сжимает его запястье так крепко, что вырваться удастся, только если Блейк позволит ему оторвать руку. — Ты ничего не хочешь рассказать мне, Блейк?

— О, будьте осторожны, глазки, с тем, что видите, — тоненько, пронзительно тянет Джессика, на последней ноте её голос срывается, и тогда всё заканчивается.

Отец Лютермилх исчезает.

Пошатываясь, Блейк бредёт дальше по коридору. Запаха крови он почему-то совсем не чувствует — в школе, как и много лет назад, пахнет ладаном, и это раздражает до зубовного скрежета, кружит голову, и к горлу подступает тошнота. Ладан Блейк ненавидит больше всего.

— Не бойся, — говорит Джессика. Её не видно, но она следит за ним так внимательно, будто от того, что он сделает, зависит её жизнь. Зависела её жизнь. — Я проведу тебя. Если ты, конечно, поможешь мне.

— Джесс, я не…

— Он идёт, Блейк! Быстрее, он уже здесь!

Бежать тяжелее, чем прежде. Ноги гудят, будто после сумасшедшего марафона, под ребром редко, но всё-таки покалывает, а голова по-прежнему кружится. Блейк прибавляет шагу, слышит чьё-то хриплое дыхание прямо за спиной. Ещё немного — и он обязательно сможет отсюда выбраться. Непременно.

Когда холодное склизкое щупальце сжимает его горло, Блейк отключается.

***

— Направь, Господи, мою руку, — слышит он хриплое бормотание. Та жуткая женщина, Марта, совсем близко. — Позволь же мне уничтожить еретиков. Я буду твоею карающей дланью и чумой. И чумой…

Она высокая — явно выше обычного человека — и кутает лицо так, будто её безумный Бог запретил ей являть его миру. И ступает при этом так мягко, что Блейк ни за что не услышал бы её, если бы не скрывался поблизости.

— Убить их всех, одного за другим…

Блейк не уверен, что такие, как она, должны существовать. Мутант, взращённый Салливаном Нотом? Посланница Ада, оповещающая о скором наступлении конца света? Любые варианты, даже самые неправдоподобные, годятся, если речь идёт о тварях, подобных Марте.

Он делает глубокий вдох и едва сдерживается, чтобы не закашляться. Чёртова скотобойня. Вокруг пахнет гниющей плотью, дерьмом и чем-то ещё — Блейк никак не может вспомнить, но этот запах ему знаком.

Должно быть, это страх.

Вспомнить, зачем он здесь, не так просто, но ему всё же удаётся. Шахты. Он должен попасть в шахты и освободить Линн. Есть ход, который ведёт за ворота.

— Так вложи же, Господи, пылающий меч в мою руку…

Самое сложное — преодолеть боязнь шевельнуться и сделать первый шаг. Здесь, в этой проклятой деревне, Блейк умирает от дикого страха и рождается заново, кажется, за каждым поворотом. Не покидает ощущение, что всё выдаёт его с головой: шелест травы, хриплое сбившееся дыхание. Он громко стучит зубами и шипит от боли, напоровшись ладонью на острый камень.

Почему Марта ещё не убила его?

— Они все умрут, Господи, лишь дай мне сил сделать то, что ты сам желаешь сделать с ними…

Она так близко, что Блейк видит каждую бусину розария, подвешенного на её поясе, и каждый обнажённый участок посеревшей от грязи кожи. В этом Аду, должно быть, вообще не принимают ванну — да и сам он в последний раз бывал в воде, когда рухнул в реку с моста.

Остальных не слышно. Они явно боятся Марту — её сиплого, проникающего под кожу голоса, её острой кирки, её быстрых и почти бесшумных шагов. Единственный, кому она подчиняется, сейчас далеко — в церкви. Да и послушает ли Марта Нота, если тот самый Бог, который якобы говорит с ней, велит ей убить его?

Когда она скрывается за поворотом, Блейк снова делает глубокий вдох, подавляет приступ тошноты и бежит — так быстро, как только возможно, спотыкаясь о камни и разбросанные останки, поскальзываясь на выпущенных кишках.

Хриплый вопль, разрывающий тишину, подсказывает ему, что от Марты это не укрылось.

Он бежит, боясь обернуться.

***

— Скорее, Блейк! — тонко кричит Джессика, а потом всё стихает, и ему кажется, что он слышит хруст шейных позвонков.

Только не снова.

Школа неизменно ждёт его — живая и дышащая, она изводит жертву, прежде чем нанести решающий удар, и её огромное сердце, которое Блейк видел собственными глазами, стучит неумолимо и размеренно.

Бесконечная игра в «Виселицу» больше не кажется интересной.

— Всё, что произошло здесь, останется здесь, — говорит отец Лютермилх, бледный и высокий, и снова стискивает его запястье так, что становится больно. — Расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит, Блейк. Я тебя спасу.

Прежде чем Блейк открывает рот, лицо отца Лютермилха меняется до неузнаваемости. Этот оскал монстра был первым, что Блейк увидел в школе. Эти щупальца, оплетающие его, могли бы принадлежать кому угодно — но только не человеку, который когда-то его учил.

Монстр исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме непонятно откуда взявшейся цепочки кровавых следов на полу. Блейк идёт в противоположную сторону.

— О, будьте осторожны, глазки, с тем, что видите…

Этот голос совсем не похож на голос Джессики.

— Замолчи, — одними губами просит Блейк. — Я уже здесь, я не могу отсюда выбраться, просто замолчи.

За окном падает снег. Лицо и тело горят так, что единственная мысль, которая приходит на ум — выпрыгнуть наружу. Можно и просто умыться, но к туалету Блейк и близко не подойдёт: в последний раз, когда он это сделал, его смыла кровавая волна, вырвавшаяся из ближайшей кабинки.

Стекло поддаётся так легко, будто школа давно ждала, когда он решится.

— Блейк, — зовёт его кто-то снаружи. — Блейк Лангерманн?

***

— Блейк Лангерманн, — небрежно поясняет Майлз, и Вейлон вскидывает камеру: от этой привычки он не избавился даже после того, как остался в «Маунт-Мэссив». — Снимай его сколько хочешь, ему плевать. Он в своём мире. Это тебе не Фрэнк и не Большой Крис.

Фрэнка Манеру, каннибала и отморозка, Вейлон помнит слишком хорошо, и его передёргивает. Бедолага в разбитых очках перед ними явно не выглядит как человек, способный кому-то навредить.

— Найти Линн, — бормочет он едва слышно. — Нет никого важнее Линн…

Майлз, окутанный чёрным туманом — Вейлон знает, как он может быть опасен, но уже привык, — смотрит на Блейка Лангерманна с заметной жалостью.

— Иногда я прихожу послушать его. Глючит, конечно, жесть просто… Бесконечно говорит о каких-то сектантах из церкви, о школе, о каких-то Джессике и Линн. И ещё, — Майлз морщится, — о какой-то жуткой твари. Её зовут Марта. Судя по всему, неплохо вписалась бы сюда.

Блейк глядит прямо перед собой. Руки его двигаются так, будто он пытается поменять батарейку в камере — Вейлону знаком этот привычный, отточенный до автоматизма жест.

— Я должен найти Линн.


End file.
